villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evie (Descendants)
Evie is the deuteragonist of the Descendants franchise. She appears as the deuteragonist Descendants, it's prequel novel Isle of The Lost, it's animated spin-off series Descendants: Wicked World, it's midquel Return to The Isle of The Lost and Descendants 2 as well as the latter's prequel novel Rise of The Isle of The Lost. She also appears as the tritagonist of Descendants 3 and one of the two tritagonists of Escape From The Isle of The Lost. She is the bubbly, intellectual and vain daughter of the Evil Queen, the best friend of Mal, the first friend of Carlos De Vil and the lover of Doug. She is portrayed and voiced by Sofia Carson. Role She's seen walking on a table while she's singing, and she also seems to be the best friend of Mal. Evie is castle-schooled, in a castle far across the forest, by her mother, The Evil Queen because they both were banished and cursed by Maleficent (which never did work) from ever visiting the town. She was excited when she finally got out of the castle and attended the evil school which was where she met her first friend Carlos. She had been Mal's target for an Ultimate Scheme project and was locked inside Cruella De Vil's fur closet, which was full of bear traps and she barely survived the ordeal. She also helped Carlos on his invention about a machine that would pick up TV and radio signals from outside the dome, but it resulted in making a hole in the dome for a whole minute. She was about to be cursed to go to sleep for 1000 years when Mal saved her by getting Maleficent's staff from the Forbidden Fortress. She soon realizes that she is much more than a pretty face, and that there's more to life than being the fairest of them all. Armed with her mother's Magic Mirror, she uses it to help her villainous peers as they try to carry out their parents' evil plan. The Evil Queen gave her what was left of her magic mirror that was put in a hand mirror. She was the most excited of the group to go to Auradon Prep, mainly because of how many princes would be there. Upon arrival in Auradon Prep she greeted a girl named Audrey with the fact that she is a princess as well, but she was slammed down by Audrey who said she was not a real princess and that her mother's royal status was stripped off when she was imprisoned on the island which Evie felt offended by. Inside the school they were greeted by Doug, who Evie flirted with. When Mal and Evie went to their room, Evie loved it very much, but immediately agreed with Mal that the room was gross. She with her mirror found out where the wand was displayed which lead them to a museum that contained many items pertaining to the parents' stories. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cheater Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Monarchs Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Hero's Lover Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Pawns Category:Grey Zone Category:Internet Villains Category:Descendants Villains Category:Outdated Articles Category:Opportunists